A New Dawn
by B.N.Bennett
Summary: A New Company making Angela nervous? One woman is helping or hindering everyone lives. Why? Well that'd be telling.....


**Prologue**

_**Virginia**_

"**You can't do anything right! Why I married your lazy ass, I don't know!" Chuck Evans shouted at the cowering woman in front of him. His fist slammed into Alice Evan's cheek, sending her down to the kitchen floor.**

**A teenage girl stood at the kitchen door, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides as she watched Chuck beat his wife into oblivion.**

"**Stop it!" Matilda Evans shouted as she ran at Chuck with her fists raised. She started beating at his back trying to hurt him like he was hurting Alice. "Leave her alone, you bastard!"**

**Chuck turned and swung his fist at Matilda, hitting her in nose. Matilda screamed as the bone broke and blood spurted thickly out into her hands. Chuck grabbed her and tossed her like rag across the room into the glass cabinet that held her mother's precious china. Glass shattered and embedded itself into Matilda's back. Matilda slumped to the floor unconscious with blood pouring from her nose and the various wounds on her back and body. Chuck turned back to Alice, who was staring at her Matilda's broken body in disbelief. He grabbed his wife and shoved her forward into the stove. He gripped her hair and leaned her head back roughly as he grabbed her small hand.**

"**I expect a good meal on the table when I get home when I get home from work!" He growled into her frightened face before placing her hand on top of a burner. A bone chilling scream ripped from Alice's throat as her hand began to burn. Chuck laughed as the smell of burning flesh began to fill the air. "Maybe this will teach you to get off your ass and do what your suppose to."**

**Matilda groggily stirred at her mother's scream and heard Chuck's cruel words through the pain. Her eyes opened to see Alice crying and begging her husband to let her hand go. Rage filled Matilda, giving her strength to stand despite the pain throughout her body. Power flowed through her veins as she focused her eyes on the burly body of her father.**

"**Let her go." Matilda commanded firmly. Chuck turned to her with a nasty sneer on his face.**

"**What are you going to do if I don't, you weak bitch?" Chuck asked nastily.**

"**Let her go." Matilda commanded again with a calm face.**

**Chuck growled at her as he threw Alice to the floor. "You don't tell me what to do, you little shit!"**

**He started to charge at Matilda, but stopped in his tracks as Matilda raised her hand palm out. Chuck's eyes widened as he tried to move his legs. "What the hell? What is this? Let me go, You little freak!"**

**Matilda smiled slowly, showing blood stained teeth. "Time for you get what you dish, Chuck."**

**With a flick of her pointer finger, Chuck flew backwards into the wall and stayed there as a drawer opened and several knifes floated up into the air. Chuck was trying to thrash away when he saw the knives. His eyes were wild and feral with fear as he shouted desperately, "Let me go, you freak. Someone help! Alice get up ,you bitch, and call 911!"**

**Alice stirred from the floor and glanced up to see knives floating in the air in front of her pinned husband. Her body wouldn't move to do as he asked. All she could do was sit and watch with growing dread as Matilda stood calmly behind the knives glaring with hatred at Chuck. **

"**She won't help you. No one will, you bastard. You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore!" Matilda decreed with sneer and with a forward motion of her hand the knives flew forward and embedded themselves into Chuck's body, nailing him into the wall. Blood began to pour from his body as his shocked dimming eyes locked with his foster daughter's. Sheer hate reflected back at him and he knew his suffering had just begun as he slipped from life. Matilda turned her away from the dead body and walked toward Alice, who shrank away from the teen.**

"**Alice, it's okay. He's not going to hurt us again." Matilda knelt down to help Alice, but Alice jumped up quickly, staring at Matilda with horror.**

"**You demon! Be gone, you murderer. Satan's Child!" Alice cried out, trying to back her way out of the kitchen.**

"**You curse me after that man beat you everyday!" Matilda screamed in rage. Alice cringed in terror as Matilda glared at her. Alice waited for the blows, but nothing happened.**

**Alice opened her eyes cautiously to see Matilda smiling at her calmly. Alice felt chilled at Matilda's dark eyes as they seemed to reflect death. **

"**Satan's Child, you say? I just might be, Alice." Matilda lifted a hand and several kitchen utensils rose into the air. "I'm afraid I can't leave you alive, Alice. You'll tell the cops and then I'll have to kill them. It would be quite a bloodbath and we don't want that, so you are just going to have to join your husband."**

**The last thing Alice saw was a chilly smile as the utensils flew toward her in a wrathful fury.**

* * *

**The County Sheriff and his deputies were baffled at the gruesome scene. Someone murdered Chuck and Alice Evans in a cruel painful manner and cleverly left no evidence. Many knew Chuck was a drunk and known to be abusive, but Alice wouldn't press charges and Matilda…Just where was Matilda Evans?**


End file.
